gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth Federation (Advanced Generation)
The Earth Federation is a unified government in the era of the Advanced Generation of the TV series Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. Government Ever since its foundation, Earth Federation was governed by the Olfenoa family. The government structure of Earth Federation in Advanced Generation is unknown. In A.G. 142, commander Flit Asuno revealed the failed colonization project on Mars and its cover-up done by the Olfenoa family, which tried to hide from being framed as guilty and leading the family to collaborate with Vagan. After Froi Olfenoa's capture and the following purge against the other collaborators, a new government was set up. It's assumed that the new government has no relation with the former one. Earth Federation Military The Earth Federation Forces (EFF) are the armed forces of the Earth Federation and all orders to either branch of the Earth Federation Military are directed from the Earth Federation Forces headquarters Big Ring. While they're behind in mobile suit development compared to Vagan, after the appearance of the Gundam the Earth Federation worked to study its technology in detail.HG 1/144 RGE-G1100 Adele manual While the AGE System was not mass produced, technology such as the various weapons and the basic frame of the AGE-1 were widely adopted. Due to this revolution in technology, the Earth Federation Forces progresses to strengthen their military arms. Known Military bases *Ambat (abandoned) *Arinston Base (destroyed) *Big Ring (Headquarters/destroyed) *Brucia (capital city) *Luna Base *Nortrum (production facility) *Olivernotes Base *Rostroulan (Federation Central Command in A.G. 164) Earth Federation Forces Personnel *Froi Olfenoa (Status: Executed) ''- The former Earth Federation Prime Minister. Receives capital punishment and executed for treason in A.G. 142. *Hendrick Bruzar ''(Status: K.I.A.) - Commander of Arinston base in A.G. 115. KIA during the evacuation of Nora. *Flit Asuno (Status: Retired) - The pilot of the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal and its variants, In A.G. 140, promoted to Commander of Earth Federation Forces Headquarters. Retired by A.G. 164. *Grodek Ainoa (Status: Deceased) - Deputy commander of Arinston base. Captain of Diva in A.G. 115. Killed in A.G. 141 by Arabel Zoi. *Millais Alloy (Status: Retired) - Diva ship operator in A.G. 115. Captain of the Diva in A.G. 140. *Woolf Enneacle (Status: K.I.A.) - Diva ''mobile suits commander in A.G. 140. Pilot of WMS-GEX1 G-Exes and WMS-GB5 G-Bouncer. Killed by the xvm-dgc Khronos in A.G. 141. *Vargas Dyson ''(Status: Retired) - Diva ''mobile suit mechanic in A.G. 115. *Dique Gunhale ''(Status: Alive) - Diva ''mobile suit mechanic in A.G. 140. *Adams Tinel ''(Status: Alive) - Diva ''ship operator in A.G. 115. *Largan Drace ''(Status: Alive) - An pilot of the RGE-B790 Genoace in 115 A.G. and RGE-B890 Genoace II in 151 A.G. *Dian Fonroid (Status: Unknown) - Initial captain of Diva ''before Grodek took command of the ship in A.G. 115. *Edward Ottawa ''(Status: Alive) - *Onnette Corey (Status: Alive) - *Walt Bedd (Status: Alive) - *Iino Resin (Status: Alive) - *Stoller Guavaran (Status: Unknown) - Commander of Earth Federation Forces 8th Space Fleet, Special Detachment forces in A.G. 115. *Asemu Asuno (Status: Defected) - The pilot of the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal and its successor, the AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal and its variants during A.G. 141. Pilots the AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound in A.G. 164. He defects to the Bisidian in 151 A.G. *Arisa Gunhale (Status: Alive) - The pilot of the RGE-G1100 Adele Unit 1 in A.G. 141. *Max Hartway (Status: Alive) - The pilot of the RGE-G1100 Adele Unit 2 in A.G. 141. *Obright Lorain (Status: K.I.A) - Federation pilot of the RGE-B890 Genoace II in A.G. 141 and RGE-B893CO Genoace O-Custom in 164 A.G. Killed by the Xvb-fnc Fawn Farsia during the battle of La Gramis in A.G. 164. *Remi Ruth (Status: K.I.A.) ''- ''Diva ''mobile suit mechanic in A.G. 141. Killed by a xvv-xcm Zedas M in A.G. 141. *Frederick Algreus ''(Status: Alive) - Chief of staff in A.G. 140. The Commander of Earth Federation Forces of Rostroulan headquarters after the destruction of Big Ring in 164 A.G. *Romary Stone (Status: Retired) - Diva ''ship operator in A.G 141. *Kio Asuno (Status: Alive) ''- The pilot of the AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal, its variants, and AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX in A.G. 164. *Natora Einus (Status: Alive) ''- Captain of the ''Diva in A.G. 164. *Seric Abis (Status: K.I.A') ''- Mobile suits commander of the ''Diva in A.G. 164. Pilot of the RGE-G2100C Clanche Custom. Killed in the battle of La Gramis by the Diva's "Photon Blaster Cannon" in A.G. 164. *Shanalua Mullen (Status: K.I.A.) - An pilot of the RGE-G2100 Clanche in A.G. 164. Killed by a ovm-ww Wrozzo during the battle of Rostroulan in A.G. 164. *Jonathan Gistab ''(Status: K.I.A) -'' An pilot of the RGE-G2100 Clanche in A.G. 164. Killed by the Xvb-fnc Fawn Farsia during the battle of La Gramis in A.G. 164. *Derek Jackrow ''(Status: K.I.A.) ''- An pilot of the RGE-G2100 Clanche in A.G. 164. Killed in the battle of La Gramis by the Digmazenon Cannon in A.G. 164. *David ''(Status: K.I.A.) -'' An pilot of the RGE-G2100 Clanche in A.G. 164. Killed in battle during the battle of Olivernotes in A.G. 164. *Aaron Simmons ''(Status: Deceased) - ''Commander of Luna Base in 164 A.G. He defects to the Vagan and hands control over the Luna Base to them. Killed by the xvb-fnc Fawn Farsia piloted by Fram Nara when she discovers that he killed two Vagan soldiers in an attempt to escape the Luna Base. *Girard Spriggan ''(Status: K.I.A.) ''- The pilot of the XMS-00S Thielva who defected to the Vagan in 164 A.G. Killed by the AGE-1G Gundam AGE-1 Glansa during the battle for Luna Base in A.G. 164. History Gallery Earth_fereral_forces_flag.png|Flag of the Earth Federation Forces References Category:Factions